Far cry from Natural
by Cawesome10
Summary: This isn't really a Fanfic based on the teen wolf cast just, in the area. Its of made up characters and its really good, basically its about the Kane kids Alex and Carolyn on there life throughout high school, friends, supernaturals, and the rest of that bull shit. Hope you like it :). oh, and send feedback please.


Here she was, the girl that Alex Kane has been pining over since the second grade, now dancing with him at the **Full Moon Party**. Alex was extremely nervous to be dancing with the one of the prettiest girl from Beacon Hills High School. Her body was very close to his body and that added up to the insanity in his head. Katherine looked at Alex with her green eyes while her beautiful brown and curly hair fell in waves down her back. Alex had always dreamt of running his long fingers through it. Everything around Katherine seemed to blur until all Alex could see was Katherine. Unexpectedly, she put her face closer to his, closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Alex was no fool. He knew what she was doing and that didn't stop him. He grabbed her smooth, silk face and inched closer to her until they were breaths apart. Suddenly a cool blast of liquid hit his face, waking him up from his amazing dream.

"**What in the absolute fuck," **he growled while turning into his werewolf form.

Alex looked in the direction of his misfortune and saw his cousin, Carolyn Kane, smirking at hi**m. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"**

**"Why," **he asked enraged through his sharp and deadly teeth.

**"Because you didn't want to wake up and this was the only other thing I could think of," **she responded.

That set Alex off and he jumped onto the floor from his bed and started chasing Carolyn down stairs and into the living room, while still in his _beta_ form.

**"Knock it off you two!" **Alex's dad Commanded, his eyes flashing red.

**"But dad she-"**

**"I don't care, now go to your room and get ready for school!" **His father interrupted.

"**Sorry dad."**

**"Sorry uncle Mickey."**

They both spoke in unison as they walked up the stairs to their rooms to get ready.

As they were on their way to school in Alex's car, Carolyn made conversation with Alex.

**"I think that we should tell Skylar," **Carolyn chipped in.

**"No, Care," **Alex said sounding very exasperated.

**"But why not," **she whined,

**"Because, she could be a danger to the pack."**

**"But-"**

**"And we could be a danger to her as well"**

That shut her up.

Skylar is Carolyn's best friend. She is an oblivious human who really liked to stick her nose in places it didn't belong in. But she really was a good friend, the only problem being that she was a human and some humans can pose a really dangerous threat to werewolves, or other supernatural beings for that matter.

As Alex and Carolyn entered the school parking lot, they exited Alex's dark blue mustang.

"**Ahhh. The fresh smell of sadness and despair," **Alex said. He then spotted Katherine taking in her scent feeling intoxicated, smelling like cinnamon and roses.

"**And **_**arousal," **_Carolyn muttered, while rolling her eyes.

As they proceeded to school grounds, they spotted Skylar sitting on an outside school lunch table reading a novel, **"The Fault In Our Stars".**

"**Hey, Sky. What's up?" **Carolyn asked.

"**Nothing much. Just reading a very depressing book here," **she responded monotonous, not taking her eyes off the book.

Alex, feeling extremely bored, walked with Sky and Care to his locker, which of course had to be between Sky's and Care's locker.

After the trio collected their items, they each retreated to their assigned classes. As Alex walked into his History class, he saw Joel and Jackie, the other part of his quintet. Alex groaned as he caught sight of them swapping saliva. He had nothing against the relationship but seeing their sexual interactions so early was a bother to his eyes.

"**Stop groaning, Alex. It's only because I'm in a relationship and you're not,"** Jackie said, with her spanish accent.

_Bitch,_Alex thought, while grumbling incoherent words under his breath. Jackie snickered and smugly continued to stare at Alex with an intense friendly glare. Joel started kissing up Jackie's neck, taking Jackie's attention from Alex and back to Joel. As he took his seat and waited for their teacher, he caught sight of Katherine walking in. He could feel his heart beating so fast he literally thought it was about to come out of his chest. She took her seat in front of Alex, making him jittery and his palms sweat. Katherine looked back at Alex with a sweet smile planted on her flawless face. She turned her attention to the teacher as he walked in.

Alex sighed. **"This is going to be a long day."**

By the time lunch came, Alex was exhausted and ready to go home. He met Sky and Carolyn by the lunch doors accompanied by Jackie and Joel. They each got their food and sat down to chow down except for Sky due to the fact that she was so engraved in her literature. By the time we had all finished gorging down our meals and Carolyn took note of Sky being a quarter to almost done with her book, Joel spoke up.

"**Are you guys going to the Full Moon Party party?"**

"**Yeah. I'll be there," **Skylar responded, "**I don't have anything else to do. What about you two?" **she asked both Alex and Carolyn. They exchanged looks before cautiously replying.

"**Sounds like fun, but…," **Alex quickly interjected. 

"**We're busy tonight, and we can't miss today," **Carolyn finished.

"**Sorry we can't attend along with you guys."**

The bell rang signifying our release to the last period of the day, the rest of the day was a bore and nothing interesting really happened other than Alex balancing pencils on his lips and Carolyn dozed off across the classroom not paying much mind to the teacher. Once the final bell rang, Alex and Carolyn walked out of the school waving goodbye to their friends. They walked into the parking lot to Alex's car. As they entered in the car, Carolyn spoke up.

"**I feel really lousy for lying right to their face's. I feel like I should be ashamed of what I am and even though I know that I shouldn't, I still feel like it's some dirty little secret or that we're just some abominations," **her voice quietly trailed off towards the end.

"**Enough. You should never feel that way about yourself!" **He grabbed her shoulder making her look into his eyes.**"No matter what, you know that you are always going to be special, but in a good way," **he encouraged with a gentle smile.

Sometimes they found each other to be very annoying but inside they both know that they are each others favorite cousins. Once they arrived home, they were treated to the sight of each of their fathers wrestling in the living room. Carolyn rolled her eyes, while Alex seemed to be amused. At that moment, their wives came out and put them in line. Alex looked at Carolyn's mother noticing the similar features that Carolyn inherited from their light brown hair with natural blonde tips, to their curvy bodies while her eyes came from her father; the color of moss. The Alpha approached Alex.

"**Are you ready for tonight, son?"**

_Thats a very unusual question,_ Alex thought but still answered, **"Yeah, Dad. I actually feel stronger today."**

"**Well, as the moon gets closer, your inner wolf starts feeling the effects of the full moon."**

"**No wonder I always felt different on the day of a full moon," **he thought. **"I'm going up to my room to finish up my homework,"** Alex told his father as he was walking up the stairs.

"**Make sure you finish before we head out!"** Alex's mother shouted.

Carolyn walked up the stairs receiving a phone call.

"**You can't come here. I already told you you can't. Let it go," **Coralyn whispered into the phone. Carolyn looked up to see Alex staring at her through his open door. She glanced at him for a second and shut her door. After continuing the conversation in her room, she hung up.

As the two got ready for their pack run, Carolyn got a text from Skylar.

**Skylar: Um, are you sure that you can't come?**

**Carolyn: Yeah I'm sure. I'm so sorry, Sky :(**

Carolyn grabbed her essentials to take a shower and after about 5 minutes, her mother knocks on the bathroom door.** "Hey, Honey. We have to go,"** Kaitlyn announced, her voice muffled by the door.

"**Mom, I just got in. I'll meet you guy's there," **Carolyn responded.

"**Ok. But don't take long"**

"**Alright."**

After she finished her shower, she put on a random pairof gray gym shorts and a white tanktop, putting her hair in a ponytail. She went outside and instead of using the usual route to the pack's meeting place, she took an alternate route.

Carolyn decided to see how the party was progressing as she passed by. Her temptation to enter was high but she shook her head and began walking away until a hand suddenly grabbed a hold of her arm. Surprised, Carolyn turned to find Jackie, intoxicated, smiling.

"**Hey, Carolyn. I thought you weren't coming"**- hiccup- **"**__**come on in,"**Jackie slurred while yanking Carolyn inside the party.

"**Jackie! No. I can't. I just came by and I really need to go." **

"**Nonsense." **Jackie dragged her into the house, stopping suddenly in front of a blue sofa.

"**Ummm, Jackie?" **Carolyn inquired as she suddenly felt Jackies grip loosen around her arm and saw that she was about to pass the fuck out. So she positioned her body on the sofa and she did indeed pass the fuck out.

As soon as Jackie went to sleep, Joel came in sight.

"**What happened to her?" **he asked worriedly as he sat in between Jackie and Carolyn, making her get up.

"**She got a little too drunk" **She responded as she started to walk away **"Anyway, I have to go."**

He looked up at her feeling a bit confused **"Why are you-"**

"**I promise that I'll explain later but right now I have to go," **she interrupted.

He nodded to her and turned his attention to Jackie. As Carolyn walked to the door, she bumped into someone in the process spilling his drink on him.

"**I'm so sorry!" **she said as she was trying to dry his shirt. He stopped her hand.

"**It's alright, it is an old shirt anyways.**" he smiled looking amused

Carolyn looked into his eyes and she was absolutely mesmerized, "**Those Green eyes are beautiful," **she thought outloud accidentally.

He smiled again, **"Well thank you very much. I like your grey shorts."**

The heat rushed to apples of her cheeks, causing her to turn crimson

"**Thank you," **Carolyn murmured. Suddenly, she felt a chill run down her spine. She looked out the window and at last realized the Full Moon was at its peak. Carolyn froze. Her body began to ache as she began to feel uncomfortable in her own skin. Without a second glance, she headed to the front door. She walked outside feeling the cool breeze heightening her senses. Carolyn walked into the woods to go to the pack meeting place, but for the second time this night, her arm was grabbed. She turned seeing a flash past her eyes. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Skylar but as she looked closely, she noticed an arrow embedded through her chest.


End file.
